A Day In The Life Of A Daedra
by XGN STARMARS
Summary: A New Sheogorath Has Been Appointed But How Will The Other Deities Take This News? Follows the aftermath of Oblivion's dlc The Shivering Isles.
1. New Prince Madness

**A day in the life of a Daedra**

 **Chapter 1: "New Prince Madness"**

In the darkest corner of oblivion, a meeting was being held regarding the situation of the newly appointed prince of madness.

Storming into the meeting and flipping over a table, Mehrunes Dagon yelled "WE CANNOT ALLOW A MORTAL TO BECOME A DAEDRIC PRINCE!"

"You are just mad because he defeated you in Tamriel and stopped the Oblivion Crisis." said Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of the Debauchery.

"This isn't the end of the world, Dagon." said Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt.

All of the Daedric Princes where in this meeting except for the newly appointed Prince of Madness. Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction was having another fit of rage regarding the situation while the others were trying to calm him down before he destroyed the meeting room again.

Meanwhile, outside the enormous structure stood the champion of Cyrodiil, a title given to him after the Oblivion Crisis. He was in deep thought regarding the current events of his life, having saved Tamriel from the forces of Oblivion and then traveling to the Shivering Isles had been quite an adventure, but nothing had prepared him for this.

"Why did I cross that portal? Screw that, why did I even think about crossing it!? Everything was so much easier back in Tamriel..." he began to recall all the adventures he had in the mortal plain until that moment when his life changed. He couldn't tell if this change was a blessing or a curse bestowed upon him by the former prince of madness, after all, Sheogorath had a wicked sense of humor.

"Sigh, better get this over with." he said redirecting himself towards the massive structure where the meeting was being held. As he entered the structure, he was greeted by three of his fellow daedric princes, or at least the ones that didn't hate him as much as the others. In front of him stood the beautiful lady Azura, which by far was the nicest of the bunch, standing next to her was Mephala, whom he wished stopped looking like an arachnid mistress, and last but not least the biggest douche of them all, Sanguine, who at the time was handing something to Mephala while talking to Azura.

"So what do you guys think of this?" asked Sanguine while taking a sip of his drink.

"I think we should just let him be, he is Sheogorath after all." said Azura before taking Sanguine's drink and tossing it away from him.

"What in Oblivion's name is wrong with you woman!" said sanguine before turning towards the door and greeting the new prince.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up to the party." said Sanguine while forming a wicked smile that left the Champion of Cyrodiil immobilized for a few seconds before answering the God of Debauchery.

"I figured you guys would be done arguing since I didn't hear any yelling coming from inside."

"Sigh, that's because Molag finally made Dagon shut up, we had to pin him down to the ground to put some sense in to him" Azura said, making Sanguine burst out laughing.

At the sight of this the champion released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, it was still new to him that he was in fact talking with the same daedric princes that threaten Tamriel on a regular basis, but here he was, watching and thinking they weren't that different from a dysfunctional family.

"We should return to the meeting room to end this debate once and for all." Said Mephala, who was starting to get irritated by how long this meeting was resulting to be. Everyone else agreed and went into the meeting room.

Mephala and Sanguine entered first, while Azura stayed behind to talk to the champion.

"Alright mortal you are about to experience something no other mortal has seen or heard about, so hold your tongue and only speak when you are spoken to, and don't try to say anything funny or it may be the last thing you say." She spoke. It was more of a command rather than a question so the champion nodded a followed her towards the meeting room.

As they entered the room the champion could feel the hatred coming towards him, but he couldn't do anything about it; he was new to this whole deal about being a god so respecting their rules would put him off to a good start, unless they decided to kill him, so he remained quiet and took a seat at the end of the table.

"Let's go straight to the point." Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of Domination was the first to talk. Everyone shifted their attention towards his menacing figure. The champion made a mental note and decided to stay out of Molag's bad side, then he proceeded to shift his attention to what the Prince was about to say.

"A new Sheogorath has been appointed, he is free to do whatever he pleases within our standards as Daedric Princes; if he does not meet our standards he will be stripped of his power, as we did with Jyggalag, and then his mortal form will be erased from this plane of existence." Molag spoke in a commanding voice, which a lot of the other Princes hated since he wasn't their leader, but they remained silent, not wanting to start another Daedric Battle Royale. Molag shifted his attention towards the champion.

"You haven't spoken at all, would you like to take the floor? Or are you unsure about yourself Champion?"

It was obviously a taunt; he was testing him to see if he was overwhelmed with all this; well he beat the Oblivion Crisis and also defeated Jyggalag, this wouldn't stop him. So he stood up as straight as he could and stared into Molag's eyes with the same level of determination he had when fighting against all odds.

"Bring it on tough guy." He said, earning small laughs from a few of the other princes whose expressions could make any mortal beg for mercy, or a quick death, but he wasn't just a mortal, he was Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness.


	2. Conditions

**A day in the life of a Daedra**

 **Chapter 2: "Conditions"**

After the laughter died off Molag Bal stood up and replied "Well then champion, it seems you are eager to start your reign as the new prince of madness; But you haven't even agreed to our condition's regarding this matter."

At this the Champion cringed and replied "What are you talking about?"

"I've already agreed on being the new prince of madness" stated the Champion, who was starting to get frustrated.

Molag Bal viciously smiled and replied "We have our rules as well Champion, and you must obey them or you will be punished, so is anyone in this room who breaks them."

Azura was tired of this useless discussion, so she stood up which caused Molag to growl at her for interrupting him and said "Don't be fooled by these rules, they are just guidelines regarding how a Daedra's have to act towards certain situations."

"What kind of situation are we talking about here?" the Champion replied.

Azura looked straight into the eyes of the Champion and said "the destruction of tamriel of course." The Champion's hands clenched at the mere thought of destroying 'His Home', and after Azura finished talking he lashed out on the other princes.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I WOULD AGREE TO DESTROY TAMRIEL?" Yelling at the top of his lungs, the Champion was shaking from all the rage, which caused Dagon to ready himself for a fight but he never got the chance thanks to Malacath, who stood up and gripped the Champion's shirt and said: "Calm yourself mortal, you are making a fool out of yourself."

The Champion struggled against Malacath's grip, but eventually calmed down enough for Malacath to let loose.

"Are you calmed enough to have a normal conversation now." Azura said trying to calm him down before another outburst of rage.

Malacath looked at him straight in the eye, and the Champion could see that he was concerned about him; so he calmed himself before addressing Azura.

"I apologize for my behavior." The Champion said, as he sat down and urged Azura to continue.

"These rules only affect certain of us who follow the path of destruction or domination, whom of course are aligned to Dagon and Molag." Azura stated, trying not to cause another outburst.

"Then why tell me about these rules then?" the Champion asked

"Because you are aligned to madness, so you have to play your role accordingly." Malacath responded, heading over to his sit.

Sanguine, which at the time was drinking anything he could find, stood up and said "Listen my good boy; you are a god now, so you have to decide what you do to affect the mortals. All of us have to play a part, for good or for worse."

The Champion was starting to see their point, without chaos there couldn't be order. Aedra's and Daedra's needed each other as much as the light needed the darkness.

"Alright, let's get this over with; what are these conditions I must agree to?" asked the Champion, who was calmed enough to see their reasoning.

"The first one is that you must not by any chance reveal yourself as a daedric prince in the mortal realm, if you are summoned by one of your followers, you can interact with them but not in person" Azura said, while walking towards the Champion

"But since you're technically a mortal, you are free to visit tamriel while on your mortal form." Azura said continuing her trail of thought.

"No offense to all of you, but I have important research to do and this meeting is messing with schedule." said Hermaeus Mora, the prince of knowledge.

"I agree, even if we disagree about this he will still be the prince of madness." Hircine replied.

"Get it over with, but I'm leaving" Dagon said, before standing up and walking towards the door, but before he reached for the handles, the door opened revealing a tall figure in shining armor.

Everyone in the room had shocked expressions, all except for the Champion, who at the moment grabbed the hilt of his sword and mover towards the behemoth standing by the door.

The tall figure stepped inside and greeted everyone by saying "Greeting's, I see you are all surprised to see me here."

The Champion was the first to respond by saying "I thought I killed you Jyggalag." Then unsheathed his sword and assumed the combat position that the blades taught him.

Jyggalag instead raised his hands in the air and said "I mean no harm to anyone in the room, especially you Sheogorath."

The Champion stood his ground until he saw that Jyggalag wasn't armed, but he didn't drop his guard, since Jyggalag was as dangerous as Dagon, and as smart as Hermaeus.

To say that the tension in the room could be cut with a knife was an understatement. Jyggalag began walking towards the table and sat himself in the chair next to Champion's.

Molag Bal was the first to break the silence by saying "Jyggalag, it's good to see you again."

"I'll be brief since you all know we are not in the best of terms at the moment." Jyggalag stated, he then gestured the Champion to have a sit, before meeting the gaze of Dagon, who at the time was nursing a head bump, caused by the door that slammed against him.

"I apologize for that Dagon, it wasn't intentional" said Jyggalag trying to defuse the upcoming burst of rage of Dagon.

"YOU DARE STRIKE THE PRINCE OF DESTRUCTION!"Dagon yelled before grabbing one of the chairs near him and throwing it towards Jyggalag.

This caught Jyggalag by surprised but before he could react, Malacath stepped forward and slashed the chair with his sword.

"Calm down Dagon, we don't want to start another fight against you, and you know what happened last time." Said Molag Bal in his usual threatening voice.

"Fine, but I will remain here no longer." Was the last thing Dagon said before storming out of the room.

"Well this is quite a reunion." Sanguine said trying to light up the mood, which earned him a few glares from the other prince's in the room.

"State your business here Jyggalag." demanded Vaermina, the prince of nightmares.

"It is my duty as a daedric prince to attend matter's regarding circumstances like this." Jyggalag replied, the Champion then shifted towards him and said "I thought I killed you, how are you alive?"

"Good question, but you didn't kill me; you just separated me from my other half." Jyggalag answered, the Champion was feeling a lot of gazes on the back of his skull, but he ignored them and focused all his attention towards Jyggalag.

"But I needed time to regain my strength, since I've only been able to regain myself at the end of every era." Jyggalag said continuing his explanation.

"So why let me become Sheogorath?" the Champion asked.

"Without chaos, there can't be order." replied Jyggalag, while standing up walking towards Azura; the Champion didn't like that for some reason.

"Why so tense Azura; aren't you glad I'm back?" Jyggalag asked.

Azura stood her ground, she knew him better than anyone since she was the closest one to him.

"Just surprised to see that you of all people would show up in a meeting filled with the same people who turned on you?" Azura replied, while trying to hold her ground against Jyggalag.

"Enough!" Molag said demanding everyone's attention, "We are ending this meeting until further notice."

Everyone in the room nodded which prompted Jyggalag to turn toward Azura and told her something, to which she nodded and exited the room with him.

"Well sport, better luck next time." Sanguine told the Champion while leaving the room.

After a few minutes then room was clear, all the deities left to their own realms leaving the Champion alone.

'What the hell just happened' the Champion thought before leaving to his new home, New Sheoth.


	3. A Place To Call Home

**A Day In The Life Of A Daedra**

" **A Place To Call Home"**

It was a few days after the meeting, and the Champion decided to go back to Tamriel, where he did his routine as usual; saving travelers from monsters, a heist job for the Thieves guild, going on errands for the Chancellor regarding the leadership of Cyrodiil.

But, he felt as he didn't belong in the mortal plane anymore, he couldn't quite place the feeling, if anything he was feeling homesick which was a foreign feeling to him because he was born in Cyrodiil, but he still felt odd as if something was calling back towards that gate that led to the Shivering Isles.

"I must be going mad." He said out loud, without knowing that he was being watch by someone he didn't expect seeing so soon. It was Sanguine, who was watching the Champion as he stood there wandering why he felt like that, after a while of just standing there Sanguine approached the Champion and said "Well, well what a coincidence that I found my best friend standing in the middle of the woods."

The Champion sighed; he could already smell Sanguine's breath from where he was standing. He turned around to only to be greeting by a normal man in a brown tunic, at this the Champion raised an eyebrow and said "Why are you wearing that".

"Well I can't go around walking in my normal form, since mortals clearly don't know how to handle the sight of my manliness." Replied Sanguine, while having a smug looked around his face, which made the Champion laugh at the sight of his so called best friend.

"And just so we can play the role, while in this form you can't call me Sanguine." The Champion raised his eyebrow again while waiting for Sanguine to continue.

"But instead you can call by my mortal name Sam Guevenne." Sanguine said, and then he looked at the Champion as if pleading for him to reply to his statement, until he gave up and asked. "So, should I call you Champion or Sheogorath, or do you actually have real name?"

"Bjorn." The Champion said as more of a statement rather than an answer.

"Well then Bjorn, do you want to have to fun tonight?" Sam asked. Bjorn thought about it and then said "why not, I have nothing else to do but if you give some of you special elixir, I will hunt you down." Bjorn said, while threatening Sam, who instead of looking scared had a big goofy grin on his face.

"You will like eventually, either way, shall we go." Sam replied.

Both of them traveled for a few miles until they reached the city of Bravil, which was located, near the gate that led to Shivering Isles, Sam had led them into a tavern near the port, Bjorn had to admit that even thou Sam was a douche, he did know how to have a good time. After a few drinks Sam asked Bjorn how he felt about the whole 'being the prince of madness' situation.

"I guess I'm ok with it, but I can't shake this feeling that I'm missing something but, I don't know what it is." Bjorn said, while taking a swig from his ale, he always had sweet spot for Nordic ale, he thought in the deepest corner of his mind that wasn't filled with the nonsense happening around. Here he was a young man in his prime, who had saved Tamriel from the wrath of one of the most dangerous beings in Oblivion, who was also part of the Mages, Fighters and Thieves guild and yet here he was, the new prince of madness having a drink with the prince of debauchery himself.

Sam notice that Bjorn was tense, so he bumped him in the shoulder; this caused Bjorn to drop his ale unto the ground and turned to yell at the god sitting next to him.

"WHAT IN OBLIVION'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?" Bjorn yelled at Sam, who had his trademark smirk on his lips.

"Just wanted to bring back from the clouds; so, want to talk about what it is that is troubling you?" Sam asked a hint of concerned in his voice.

"Why, so you can go and tell the others that I'm having issues in my mortal form, so they can mock and threaten me again." Bjorn replied, earning him a glare from Sam.

"You really think that low of us, don't you?" asked Sam, aldo by the tone of his voice it sounded as if he was being serious for once.

This caused Bjorn to pay attention to what he was saying; he didn't want to start a fight with another Daedric prince, as he was still sore from where Malacath grabbed him.

"I didn't mean it like that." He quickly said trying to defuse the situation. At this Sam burst out laughing uncontrollably, everyone in the tavern turned their heads to watch Sam make a fool out of himself.

"The look on your face, priceless I tell you." Sam said between fits of laughter.

Bjorn slapped himself in the head, he was scared of how Sanguine, I mean Sam might have acted, but Sam had just played him and he fell for it.

Bjorn started to laugh as well, which caused Sam to put his arm around his neck spill his drink all over the floor, Bjorn responded by saying "You are drunk Sam, we should probably stop before this gets out of hand."

"You do know I'm always drunk right?" Sam replied, when their laughter died, they returned to their conversation, Bjorn had ordered another bottle of ale.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to whine you up enough for me to get answers?" Sam asked Bjorn.

"You wouldn't understand." Bjorn replied. "Try me." Sam said in return, Bjorn thought about it since there was no better advice than from a crazy god that wanted to destroy Tamriel by making everyone get drunk.

"It's just this feeling I can't get rid of." Bjorn said while taking another drink from his ale.

"Let me guess, you are feeling as if you don't belong here and something is pulling you towards the gate." Sam stated; which caused Bjorn to almost choke on his drink.

"Jeez, can't you hold your liquor." Sam said earning him another glare from Bjorn.

"How did you know that?" Bjorn asked with a serious tone to his voice.

"It happens to all of us, is just your gut telling you that you have other duties to attend to in your realm." Sam replied to Bjorn.

"So, this is normal?" Bjorn asked, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"As normal as a mortal that's a god can be." Sam replied, grinning while gunning down the rest of his drink, which caused a massive burp from him that made everyone in the tavern turn around and stare at him, Bjorn looked at Sam, who looked embarrassed which prompted Bjorn to follow suit and as result he burped even louder than Sam.

The tavern was silent after, and then one by one all the men started doing it, to see was the loudest; at this Bjorn and Sam started laughing and the tavern returned to its usual fest everybody congratulating Bjorn for winning.

"I have to say, I'm impressed Bjorn, I didn't know you had it in you." Sam stated.

"You'd be surprised by my set of skills." Bjorn said, grinning like a mad man.

"I see that you are finally starting to turn." At soon as Sam said that, the door to the tavern opened and a tall man with a slender figure walked in. He inspected the place until he saw Bjorn and Sam sitting near the fire place and headed towards them.

Sam was having the time of his life until he saw the slender figure coming towards them and smirked. 'This is going to be fun' he thought and waited for the incoming man to make his move.

Bjorn wondered why Sam was so still and turned around to see what it was that caught his attention; when he turned, he was greeted with the sight of Haskill, Sheogorath's loyal servant.

Haskill wore his usual red and black attire, had his 'I am here to serve' face which annoyed Bjorn for some reason.

Haskill stop himself and looked at Sam, and bowed his head for the prince of debauchery, and then he looked at Bjorn and said "My lord, I must urge you to come back to the Shivering Isles immediately, its total Chaos over there."

Bjorn looked confused and replied by saying "isn't that the whole point, for that place to be in total chaos." He raised his eyebrow, waiting for Haskill to answer him.

Haskill showed no emotion, as it was his duty to obey his lord no matter what, regardless of his decision.

"Contrary to popular believe, you established the house of Mania and Dementia to ensure order into their respected domains." Haskill replied.

Sam, who at the time was quite enjoying the show but all good things must come to an end, so he intervened.

"He is right, my dear friend. You do have an obligation to your realm." Sam said, while standing up and paying for the both of them. "I also think it's time for you to return home." Haskill said, Bjorn thought about it, he hadn't been in the Shivering Isles ever since the meeting so he was bound to return sooner or later.

"Alright I'll go, but I'm not wearing that ridiculous attire that the old Sheogorath wore." Bjorn stated.

"But sire…" Haskill tried to say before he was interrupted by Bjorn "that's my condition, take or leave it." Haskill sighed and then nodded.

"Shall we get going then sire?" asked Haskill, who was patiently awaiting his master's command.

"Let's get this over with, are you coming Sam?" Bjorn said, as he turned around to find out that Sam was nowhere to be seen. He then turned towards Haskill and told him to lead the way towards the portal.

After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves near the lake, the sun was setting and all the sailors were heading towards the taverns. Bjorn was thinking of swimming until he remembered that his boots were enchanted with a lightweight spell; Haskill, who at the moment was looking at the sunset, didn't notice the look on Bjorn's face until it was too late, Bjorn then ran at full sprint across the water until he reached the portal.

Haskill just shrugged and teleported away, leaving Bjorn waiting for a few minutes until he realized that Haskill wasn't going to meet him at the portal. He turned around and was face to face with the massive stone portal, it didn't look like one of the Oblivion gates that where scatter across Cyrodiil, instead it looked like the entrance to a castle.

Bjorn readied himself and then entered the portal, as soon he exited said portal, the feeling of nostalgia kicked in, here he was again in the Shivering Isles, a place filled with mysteries and lunatics, a place so beautiful and so corrupted, but he looked at the horizon and saw the city of New Sheoth in all its glory.

Haskill appeared next to him and greeted him "Welcome home lord Sheogorath." And then he realized that he finally got the meaning of this place, he would never admit it to anyone but out of all the deeds he had accomplished, nothing was sweeter than this.

He turned around and faced Haskill, who was waiting for his master to give the order; Bjorn looked at him and said "I guess I do have a place to call home after all." At that they started heading over towards New Sheoth, but little did they know that they were being watched from afar, Jyggalag was watching his every move, like a predator watches its prey.

Jyggalag then turned around and started heading towards the portal, but before he entered, he turned around and said "See you soon, Lord Sheogorath." He entered the portal and left.

 **Well, it seems that Jyggalag is up to no good. Thank you all for reading, hope you stick around. Special thanks to** **The Gunman for beta Reading and Ladywolvesbayne for reviewing.**


End file.
